


The True History for Aura and Psychic by Plumeria (and co-authored by Guzma

by Unknown_Voice



Series: Truths Plus Lies Equals a Complicated Life [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: All because Ash has aura, Guzma knows what he learned in the classroom, Plumeria knows the history of Aura Users and Aura Guardians, Plumeria will correct Guzma's misconceptions, She also know the history of Psychics, but he was taught about the white lies, fake history in an fictional universe, history washing, to aura and pyschics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Voice/pseuds/Unknown_Voice
Summary: Plumeria knows the timeline for aura users and psychics. This is what she knows written in a book she wrote with Guzma!(This will explain the historical events in more detail that is mentioned in "Guzma, you Accidentally Adopted the Chosen One (and a child god)."The first chapter is about the history of aura.
Series: Truths Plus Lies Equals a Complicated Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749628
Kudos: 9





	The True History for Aura and Psychic by Plumeria (and co-authored by Guzma

**Author's Note:**

> I will be honest and thought I will never reach the point of world-building. I got too invested and I cannot stop.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plumeria knows that the true history of Aura and how the mistreatment of aura users and Aura Guardians were erased or altered to favor the League. That why she decided to write it down all in a book. So others like Guzma can learn the true history.

**Timeline**

  * “Origins of Aura” 100-115
    * The first aura users discovered alongside with the physics. The King of Rota discovered that his second son possesses something seen in the Tree of Beginning. Deciding to learn about his son’s newly discovered abilities, he decided to consult with the members of his court. Learning that there were a few other individuals who possess similar characteristics as his son, the King ordered him to gather the individuals to learn more about the phenomena. 
    * For the next decade, the King had his servants write down notes about the oddities seen from the group. The second prince and the people gather in the castle often perform tricks with their newly discovered abilities. As the servants collected more information about the phenomena, the King studies the Tree of Beginning in more depth. The King was able to discover that the Tree of Beginning sustained itself with life force he named aura. By comparing to the notes from the servants and his observation of the Tree of Beginning, the King had figured out the mystery of his second son’s gift. 
    * A war broke out between a neighboring kingdom that resulted in thousands of casualties on 111. The final battle took place on the Tree of Beginning on 115, where the enemy had decided to burn down the Tree of Beginning roots. Although the King had defeated the neighboring kingdom, the Tree of Beginning became sickly and was slowly starting to die.
    * In the final week of 115, the second prince tested his theory. If his father believes that the aura is seen in the Tree of Beginning and the aura seen in the humans are similar, perhaps there is a way to save the Tree of Beginning. The second prince venture into the Tree of Beginning with his older brother and younger sister to aid him on his quest. Once the second prince reached to the heart of the tree, he offered his aura to sustain the Tree of Beginning. Unfortunately, he knew that if his theory was right, then he will not live to tell the tale. He theorizes if a human who possesses aura gave his aura to the Tree of Beginning, the tree should be able to heal itself. However, it will equate to one human life since the tree is the source of all life. The prince was proven right since the Tree of Beginning began to heal. Sadly for the second prince, he dies in the process of healing the Tree. 
  * “Establishment of the Council” 290-305
    * The slow rise of individuals possessing aura across the world, especially in Rota, had the current queen concern about the lack of structure. Citizens were concern about the amount of freedom aura guardian possesses and how much of a disadvantage an average person is compared to aura users. After hearing the voices of the people, the queen started to build a council to guide those with aura. 
    * In 291, the queen search for aura users who will guide the council and help set the foundations of the stricture. The queen found a dozen of willing individuals who will put the effort to develop a council to guide for aura users.
    * In 293, the twelve individuals began to write down the rules aura users should follow to maintain the peace of the land. Although there was not a single aura user who promote acts of monstrosities and misfortune to others, the twelve individuals wrote down a set of laws specifically for aura users. At the time, it was to ease the worries of the citizens in Rota. The twelve individuals also wrote down a set of punishments if the individual chooses to use their aura capabilities for acts of evils.
    * In 297, the twelve individual finish writing everything they need to formally establish the Council. The neighboring kingdom had asked to take part in the council. After some negotiations with the queen of Rota, it was decided that the council will not be affiliated with one kingdom. Instead, the council was its own separate entity and will guide all aura users in the land. 
    * In 299, the twelve individuals became the Twelve order of the Council. They are the twelve leaders in the council, and their role is to guide the emerging population of the aura user. 
    * In 300, the construction of the council had started. It took two years for the building to built with the combined effort of pokemon and humans. 
    * After the construction of the building, each kingdom began to gather individuals who had aura and sent them to the newly established councils. Those underneath the age of 10 were allowed to be accompanied by their parents. By 305, all the aura users had been accounted for. Each individual will receive information about newly added law or an update of the law.
    * It was expected of the aura users to follow the laws of their kingdom and the laws of the council. If the individual lives in isolation, it was expected of them to make seasonal visits to the council.
  * “The Emerging Branch of Aura Guardians” 444-455
    * Although the council is not affiliated with a single kingdom, the neighboring kingdoms still fought constantly against each other. The moment a kingdom began to use aura users as soldiers in their wars, the Twelve Orders of the council immediately acted. It was decided that aura users were to take part in any warfare, either indirectly or directly, there needs to be a way to regulate the use of aura users as soldiers. 
    * The Kingdom of Rota was one of the few kingdoms who refuse to exploit aura users in their warfare. For most kingdoms, they began to exploit aura users to participate in the battles. As a result, the aura users were sent to the front lines with little protection. They were most likely killed soon after they were enlisted (often by force or coercion) to take part in the war. It was the main reason why the council decided to act so quickly and create a title for aura users taking part in kingdom affairs. It started for protection against exploitation. 
    * The Twelve Orders wanted to be thorough with the duties of an aura guardian. No, the Twelve Orders will not prevent aura users from becoming knights, soldiers, diplomats, or any role that involves kingdom affairs. However, they refuse to have them be exploited by others or participate in the bloodshed. Killing others in the name of one kingdom should not be something like the norm for aura users. 
    * The Aura Guardians Code of Ethics was finally developed and published on 446. Generally, the Code of Ethics explains how Aura Guardian should focus on doing good deeds and protecting others from harm. Additionally, the Code of Ethics discourages them from taking an active part in killing others. The Code of Ethics was a moral code for those who want to use their aura outside of normal daily activities. 
    * The kingdom leaders were round up by a mandatory session conducted by the council. In 447 , the council had laid out the guidelines that the kingdoms must follow. Failure to comply with the new set of standards will result in the kingdom losing all rights and privileges. It includes the loss of the right to have an aura user from their kingdom to be elected as an Order Leader and the removal of children who possess aura from their kingdom. Of course, the council will pay for the relocation of the child’s family if the family chooses to follow their child. 
    * It was declared illegal by the council to use aura users to take part in the killing of humans and pokemon alike in 448. 
    * The more experience aura users who offer to train the younger population became what is known as Aura Guardians. Living aura users who were soldiers were allowed to become Aura Guardians and educate the younger population. No longer were aura users were going to be exploited by others!
    * In 450, Aura Guardians have been formally recognized by all kingdoms. Normally, aura users will need to train underneath an Aura Guardian, perform good deeds, follow the council's moral codes, and practice the Aura Guardian Code of Ethics to become an Aura Guardian.
    * The branch specifically for Aura Guardians was made on 451 after complaints from Aura Guardians. They wanted a branch where they can be represented and guide emerging Aura Guardians. With the support of the Council, the Aura Guardian Branch had been developed. 
    * In 452, Several older aura users became one of the six leaders in the branch and began finding youth who demonstrated interest in becomingAura Guardians.
    * In 455, the branch had given the title of Aura Guardians to dozens of aura users and found dozens of individuals to be trained. 
  * “The War on Rota’s Soil” 543-544
    * Rota had not taken part in any war for a long period of time. However, the same cannot be the same for the neighboring kingdoms. After years of standing by, the two kingdoms had brought their conflict on Rota’s soil. Normally, kingdoms will respect the land of another kingdom and avoid the conflict to a kingdom that has no involvement in their manners. However, the two kingdoms disrespected the unspoken rule all kingdoms shared.
    * The two-kingdom had disrespected the Council’s rules decades before their current war. Children who possess aura capabilities were removed from the two kingdom decades ago, and all the aura users had died out in the two kingdoms. Aura users who continue to be affiliated with the two kingdoms no longer can become Aura Guardians. Most of the time, they will move to a different kingdom to remove the kingdom's affiliation. Those who stayed are now dead.
    * Once the two kingdoms reached the areas near the Tree of Beginning, an Aura Guardian named Sir Aaron took action to stop the devastating war between the two kingdoms. Matters became much more urgent the moment the Tree of Beginning began to show signs of dying.
    * Sir Aaron had disappeared from history in 544. The Tree of Beginning was restored to health thanks to Sir Aaron.
  * “Period of Peace” 550-700
    * There were no wars between kingdoms. Everything became calm throughout the world. People are happy and can live their lives happily. Aura Guardians continue to train the younger population 
  * “The Aura’s Plague” 713-777
    * There was an unknown plague that began to kill those who possess aura capabilities. It killed other people but mostly affect those who possess an aura. Mostly, the plague will kill children with aura in a few days. The origins of the plague were unknown, but there are many theories about the sudden emergence. One theory is that someone with a grudge had set a curse upon aura users so that they will die off. Others theorized that it was punishment for their ancestors’ sins because of the events that took place before the Period of Peace. 
    * Eventually, the plague had brought fear among the public. Everyone believed that it was the aura of users who brought the plague among them. Sure, it was mostly killing the aura users, but other people are dying as well! Aura users who began to get sick were often isolated by the community. Sometimes, a child aura user was abandoned by their family to die alone in the wilderness. Other times, the public will refuse to provide relief for the sick aura user because they view it as a drain of resources. At some point in time, the citizens collectively decided to provide relief for those who do not possess an aura.
    * Around 759, the Council had been disbanded due to the low population of aura users and pressure from protesters who wished to shut down the council. Now, the people were excused from the mistreatment of aura users. The consequences for refusing to provide service to aura users or harming aura users had slowly decrease until there were no more consequences. 
    * In 777, the plague had ended and that there were no more reported deaths regarding those affected with the disease. However, the fear continues to linger throughout the world that aura user brings upon misfortune. As the stigma continues to linger, the surviving Aura Guardians and aura users continue to practice their teachings in secret. Even without the Council, they still have the knowledge pass down upon them to bring to the younger generations. 
  * “Trial of Rights” 779-800
    * Although there was no formal trial or a legal system to present their case, the aura users did everything in their power to make themselves equal to everyone else. With the support of Rota, the aura users were able to present themselves throughout the world that they were equal to an average citizen. Rota was one of the few places where the remaining aura users can live in safety and where the stigma is non-existence. Rota was eventually known as a “Safe Haven for the Damn” by aura users and Aura Guardian trying to migrate to a safer location. 
    * Rota sent several knights and diplomats to provide support for the population against the backlash of the citizens in other territories. Due to the fact that the current King of Rota holds the knowledge of the Tree of Beginning, no one dared to opposed Rota’s efforts to support aura users.
    * “There’s no council, so how are they suppose to protect themselves!” It was one of the most famous lines from King when he was arguing against an opposer who disagrees with the King. The King was right and provided the evidence to the ignorant fools who believe that aura is the defining factor if an individual is human. The King took the time of his duties to support those who cannot defend himself, so at the very least, treat him with respect!
    * In the end, there were laws that protect aura users, and they are finally treated decently. However, that does not mean there were no incidents of mistreatment, and discrimination occurred. There were still doctors who refuse to treat aura users, merchants who refuse to sell goods to aura users, teachers who refuse to teach aura users, and so much more.
  * “Time of Indirect Exile 801-1203
    * Despite the new laws in place throughout the world, there was nothing that prevented the population from feeling orcastrized. Most of the time, aura users lived in isolation or in small groups with similar individuals once their capabilities are displayed to the public. 
    * The groups are individuals who lived in a segment of a town or a group of nomads traveling around the land. Either way, they are usually not welcome into the heart of a town or where there is a lot of people residing. 
    * The practice of aura repression became popular.
      * “Aura Repression”- a phrase used to defined some non-aura parents' attempts to repress their child’s aura due to fear of rejection of society. Oftentimes, parents will resort to corporate punishment, withdrawal of basic needs, and other methods to bring fear to a young child's mind. The trauma-induced from the parents’ actions mostly result in the child’s fear of their own aura capabilities and associate aura with negative thoughts.
      * Sometimes it works, and the child forgets about their aura capabilities into adulthood. Other times, it results in the child in mistrusting the parents and running away. From there, the child can be adopted into a group with similar individuals or found by a family who is compassionate enough to protect, accept, and raise the child. 
      * Not always successful since the children are at risk of aura burst. It is often the case for children victims of aura repression. It is the number one thing that leads the public to discover the child’s aura capabilities.
    * Aura burst became more common as the practice of Aura Repression became a common parenting technique.
      * “Aura Burst”- a term to define children who have been repressing their aura and can no longer repress their aura. As a result, the child will burst something similar to an explosion but without damage to an explosion. Instead, a large condense amount of aura will blow up and leak out of the child. It is likely due to the combination of stress and trauma. 
      * After an Aura Burst, the child is usually abandoned by their family. Usually, two choices are left. Survive on their own or join a group of similar individuals. 
    * Despite being separated from the citizens, the Aura Guardians continue to perform good deeds for the citizens. It was what their ancestor did so they will continue the traditions of promoting good deeds to others. This often results in some towns to change how they perceive aura and change their negative opinions into something more positive. However, it was a process that took centuries, and even then, there was a good handful of individuals who continue to hate anything associated with aura. 
    * During the end of the period, most of the people in the world view aura users and Aura Guardian favorably. There are still those who continue to hate the population with a passion, but they are in the minority. 
  * “Rise and Fall of the Cult of Perfection” 1265-1365
    * For the most part, everything was peaceful and nothing out of the ordinary. However, the sense of peace was false as a cult was forming out of the woodworks. The “Cult of Perfection” was formed in 1205 after an individual sourly watch as the Aura Guardian gain the favor of the people, and the hatred for aura slowly diminishes into nothing. 
    * First, there was the recruitment of individuals. It was easy to recruit individuals to the cult’s cause if they are experiencing some type of misfortune. Finding supports was quite easy once the recruiters know where to look.
    * Next, there was a promotion material. The cult promotes themselves through violent acts against aura users and leaving the cult’s message. Usually, the cult will receive a jump in new recruits in the cult. The younger the recruiter, the easier it is to influence their perspective. 
    * Around 1304, the cult has reached its peak and the violent acts transformed into brutal murder. There are at least three aura users or Aura Guardian murdered by the Cult of Perfection. There was a long period of time where it was one murdered every day. The increased amount of individuals being burden may be due to the fact the population was slowly increasing. 
    * In 1358, a few cultists made the mistake of murdering the first prince of Rota while he was wearing civilian close. The first prince was the first person in the family to possess aura after centuries. The first prince was on a journey with his wife and child on a diplomatic errand. Unfortunately, the cultists knew that wife was an Aura Guardian but not her partner. Heck, they didn’t even know that they murder the first prince of Roat until the King made a formal announcement.
    * The cultist killed the wife as she defended her child from the cultist. The child manages to escape, but not before the child’s father was murder minutes later. The child was fortunate enough to meet some travelers to lead the child back to Rota. It was through the child’s words that the King discovered the truth about his son’s and daughter-in-law's disappearance. 
    * No one knows why Rota continues to hold a significant amount of power, but it may due to the fact that Rota has the favor of all the Aura Guardians. The King managed to manipulate several different leaders to punish the cult for the murder of the innocents. Of course, the King used every opportunity to publicly announce that the Cult murder the first prince, a crime no one would dare commit. 
    * Eventually, a large proportion of the cultist was caught and tried for the innocent murders of thousands of individuals throughout the years. As more cultists are caught, the more drastic their actions became. Eventually, everything came to a halt in 1365. 
    * Contrary to popular belief, the cult continues to linger in secret but in such small numbers. Eventually, the cultist will expand their hatred to the psychics after the psychics demonstrate support for the aura users during the “Bloody Trails of the Innocents.”
  * “Time of Rest” 1370-1890
    * No major hatred for the remaining aura users and Aura Guardians. The Cult of Perfection still lingers, so there are people being murdered. However, the towns and developing cities continue to tolerate the people. 
    * Near the last two centuries, the population was comfortable enough to live in the heart of the growing towns and cities. They even felt comfortable enough to let others know of their status, and the number of individuals in their household is capable of aura. 
    * Aura Repression had stopped and become illegal in all areas. Parents guilty of Aura Repression are tried and lose custody of that child. 
    * By the end of the century, the number of remaining Aura Guardians and aura users are known to the public. 
  * “Precursor to the End”1891-1909
    * At first, the development of the Pokemon League and World Council was viewed positively. A more formally structured form of government will be developed, and the protection of everyone will be guaranteed. Nothing about it seems wrong. The correct type of people are being elected, and there is a strong favor from the public that appears to favor a Pokemon League and World Council.
    * Of course, the strongest trainers get to be elites, and only one will be a champion. 
    * Due to Aura Guardians’ teachings, they decline the opportunity to participate in the tournaments to become an elite, a champion, or one of the members of the World Council. They don’t need to be in the position of authority to take action and spread good deeds. 
      * The remaining future few Aura Guardians, aura users, and historians will later call this time as a “Precursor to the End.:” It was believed that the lack of representation for the population was one of the major factors for the future. 
      * Not even most of the few remaining know the truth of the past actions done by the world.
  * “The War Against Orre” 1914-1928
    * One needs to wonder why there was an urge to develop a Pokemon League and a World Council. It was all an attempt for the regions to defend themselves against the Orre region. The Orre region at the time was technologically advanced compared to all the other regions of the world. As a result, there was a need for several regions to come together to take down the Orre region. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and eventually Sinnoh were forced to have the war take place on their soil. The Kalos and Unova region supported the regions fighting the war by providing materials for the soldiers and Pokemon. 
    * In 1920, the introduction of shadow pokemon made things more difficult for the fighting Orre region. The shadow pokemon were being introduced to the four regions and were destroying everything. At the time, it all seems hopeless since the four regions were at a heavy disadvantage. 
    * Fortunately for the Pokemon League, the Aura Guardians, and aura users manage to find a way to purify the shadow pokemon the Orre region had been sending. However, it was a risky gambit that often resulted in them dying in an attempt to reign in the shadow pokemon. They were dying such a fast rate that nearly all the Aura Guardians and aura users in other regions immediately volunteer to help contain and purify the shadow pokemon in the four regions. Unfortunately for the Aura Guardians and aura users from a different region, they were also killed in their efforts to end the war. 
    * Due to the sacrifice of the lives of those with aura capabilities, the shadow pokemon problem was controlled. The source of the shadow pokemon had been destroyed, so there was no more shadow pokemon able to be produced.
    * In the last year of the war, the four regions manage to set upon Orre’s soil, which helps the four regions win the war.
  * “The Rain of Sickness” 1932-1934
    * No one knew about the impact the War Against Orre had to the Tree of Beginning. Old traditions had faded away into history, so there was little knowledge of the importance of the Tree of Beginning. In fact, most of the battles in Hoenn were on the soil near the Tree of Beginning. Everyone in Rota forgot how Sir Aaron saved Rota and the price of healing the Tree of Beginning. 
    * The Tree of Beginning was dying but at a really slow process. Since it is a tree connected to all life, it makes sense that the tree will attempt to send warnings to the world of its death. The warnings the tree gave was in the form of illness that became lethal for those who contract it. The chance of fatality decrease for Aura Guardians and aura users since they are connected to the tree.
    * As more people across the world began to die from an unknown source, the World Council grew weary and terrified of the implication of the mysterious illness. 
    * Although the number of aura users and Aura Guardians in the world was pathetically small compared to years prior, they knew that they are the only ones who can heal the Tree of Beginning. Of course, they all knew of Sir Aaron sacrifice, so they were wise enough to band three dozen individuals with aura capabilities to heal the tree. 
    * Time was running out for the Tree of Beginning, so the three dozen individuals had not told anyone of the plan. They can’t waste time informing the World Council about their plan to stop the death of the Tree of Beginning. The illness was a warning that others had failed to notice. 
    * It took the effort of the three dozen individuals to heal the Tree of Beginning without dying in the process. After the tree was healed in 1934, the illness stops spreading. Those already inflicted with the illness were magically cured.
  * “Trial of the Bloody Innocents”1935-1938
    * The World Council wanted answers, so they sent agents to investigate the source of the illness. Additionally, they wanted to know why the illness had suddenly stopped infecting and killing people. Noticing the trend of the number of individuals with aura capabilities surviving the illness had brought suspicion to the World Council and Pokemon League.
      * “Isn’t it convenient that the aura users are less likely to be inflicted with the disease? I think not” - The first Sinnoh champion.
      * “Why are the aura users immune to the fatality of the illness?” - The first Kalos champion
      * “Was this a ploy?” -The first Johto Champion
    * The three dozen individuals who saved the Tree of Life went to meet the council to rely on the source of the illness. Due to paranoia of the public, the World Council decided to imprison the three dozen individuals. Although the three dozen individuals were imprisoned, they were treated fairly by the guards and prisoners. They were innocent until proven guilty, so the group was left alone.
    * What will later be known as the “Deathly Lies,” the Cult of Perfection, had implemented false evidence that point the three dozen individuals as guilty for the illness. It was much easier for the cultist to place face evidence if there were a few cultists among the World Council. 
      * “Deathly Lies” -the cultist attempts to place false evidence that demonstrate the three dozen individuals guilty of bringing the illness to the world. Fake evidence includes fake documentation that demonstrates the ill intention to the world. The four cultists among the World Council kept their affiliation with the cult a secret to prevent suspicion from the public. 
    * In 1938, nearly three years after the imprisonment of the three dozen individuals, a trial was held. Due to the nature of the illness, the trial was at the highest court possible. The World Council presented evidence that demonstrated the involvement of the three dozen individuals in the illness. The trial lasted a week with testimonies of detectives, officers, and elites presenting the evidence that shows the group's involvement of the illness. The trial was known as the “Trial of the World’s Illness” by the public.
    * The three dozen individuals were found guilty to bring the illness to the world and purposely getting revenge for their ancestors. Due to the majority vote, the World Council had decided to sentence for the group was the death plenty.
      * Nearly all of the people were adults over the age of 21. There were a few individuals who were between the ages of 20 and 17. There was only one child, nearly 15 years old in the group. All were sentenced with the death plenty. 
    * After the verdict, the public hatred and fear for those with aura capabilities grew to the point of having individuals actively killing those with aura capabilities. Exile from communities, being murder in their own homes, shamed from loved ones, and the fear of being target by someone became the new norm for them. 
  * “Tales of the War’s Truth and Lies” 1967-1978
    * In 1987, Rota’s princess was playing in the fields until she was lost. By accident, the princess found her way within the Tree of Beginning. Being curious, the girl touched several time flowers to entertain her until she is found. What she found was several time flowers of the three dozen individuals healing the Tree of Beginning. The princess knew about the trial and the evidence against the innocent individuals. Knowing what to do, the princess tore parts of her dress to contain the time flowers and soil. By chance, the princess was found by Mew and was teleported to the palace.
    * Out of urgency, the child princess demand that her parents request the meeting with the World Council as she has something to present to them. 
    * The princess got her wish and presented the time flower to the World Council. Despite being a child, everyone knew better than to criticize the young princess. After the princess presented her case, the World Council needed to accept that verdict of the trail was wrong. 
    * The World Council was going to release the truth to the public, but a war broke out days after the princess presented her case. It was a perfect excuse for the World Council to not accept responsibility for the innocent death of three dozen individuals. Instead, the World Council place the blame on the region instigating the war.
    * The Orre region has once again begun its project to produce shadow pokemon. Unlike last time, the regions were technology advanced to fight against the Orre region. However, there were very little aura users or Aura Guardians to purify the shadow pokemon. They were either all in hiding from the public, living in isolation, or dead from the murders that had been occurring after the trial. To encourage those who are still alive, the World Council and offer those willing to purify the shadow pokemon immunity and special privilege after the war was over. 
    * Out of desperation, most of the remaining population took the World Council offer and stood against the shadow pokemon. Despite their efforts, all who took part in the second war had died in battle. 
      * The World Council and the Pokemon League, who recruited the Aura Guardians and Aura Users, knew that there is no chance of them returning alive. Although the blood of three dozen innocent individual’s on their hands, they must do what is right for the world. Even if it is pressuring, convincing, and coercing them into taking part. In the end, they knew it was wrong to continue exploiting and sacrificing them into something they play no part in. Still, not one had felt guilt for their actions. It was justified by the idea of protecting their respective regions. 
    * When the war ended in 1978, the World Council decided to lie about the events that took placed in the trial years prior. Instead of admitting that they were tricked through false evidence, Orre was blamed for bringing the illness to the world. Due to the leaders in Orre’s fear of being found out, they sabotage the trial so that someone else was placed the blame. The only truth they kept was that the three dozen individuals were responsible for healing the Tree of Beginning. 
    * The Aura Guardians and aura users who participated and died in the war were an honor. The World Council began to honor the Aura Guardians and aura users of the past in an attempt to let the public forget that they were responsible for the end of aura. 
  * “The Washout” 1979-1999
    * In an attempt to rewrite history in favor of the World Council and Pokemon League, they attempted to rewrite history. The current generation of aura users was too young to know about the events that have taken place. All the history books were confiscated so that the new books brush aside the events that took placed and lies about the events that had to take place. One famous lie was that the Pokemon League actively discourage the remaining aura users and Aura Guardian from participating from the war. However, that was false. The older generation in hiding knew of their friends being pressured into taking part in the war. Another famous lie was that three dozen individuals were never sentenced to death. Instead, they were forced to live in isolation on an island no region claimed. Once the truth came out about Orre’s involvement, they were allowed to rejoin society and were given immunity. That was proven false by the surviving few who knew about the events that took place in the trial. 
    * Each Council member took turns resigning as the younger generation began to take their place. Champions were slowly replaced by stronger and younger trainers who knew nothing about the truth. Why would they know the truth? Most of them would have been born during the war. At best, they know that not a lot of aura users and Aura Guardians are viewed favorably. 
    * Based on the accounts of the remaining few surviving individuals, the Pokemon League and World Council had rewritten history to the point that the younger champions, elites, and council members are blissfully unaware of the truth. 
    * The Unova Champion, Alder, is the only exception. He was one of the few who believed that there was something fishy about the trial. In fact, he was the one who exposed the four cultists when he became the Unova champion during the second war on Orre. 



Plumeria’s extra notes

  * Champion Alder is the only one who knows the truth about the events that transpired. At the very least, he is aware the World Council and Pokemon League of the past were washing the truth out of history to place themselves favorably. 
  * Cynthia and Steven is a descent from one of the three dozen individuals sentenced to death.
  * Aura Guardians are now treated with high respect by the Pokemon League and World Council. Aura users are also encouraged to become Aura Guardians. 
  * There is like one to four individuals in each region that can utilize their aura. Her family was an exception.
  * There is a black market designed to buy aura users to the highest bidder. A mercenary group was designed specifically to hunt down aura users and physics. Physics somewhat less valuable than aura users, but they are still considered to be rare. 
  * Ash is an aura user. A very strong one. 
  * Ash is friends with one aura user, one Aura Guardian in training, a physic/god, and a physic orphan. 




End file.
